The number and frequency with which satellites are being launched into orbit continues to increase. With standardization and miniaturization of satellite components, space access is now open, not only to large national agencies, but also small countries, academia, and private enterprises. Despite the newfound adoption of satellite technologies, the functionality of geocentric, and in particularly Low Earth Orbit (LEO) satellites, is limited by the need for line-of-sight connection with a ground station in order to downlink data or spacecraft telemetry, as well as uplink commands. This limitation means that a satellite operator may only be able to communicate with their satellite over some fraction of the entire service life of the vehicle.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, herein below.